


Cinematic

by kit2kat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Avengers Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit2kat/pseuds/kit2kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Tony on a date to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinematic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing these please bear with me.

Steve didn’t know what he was supposed to do. How is he supposed to be dressed for a movie date? What does he bring? Does he get flowers? He was really screwed, he didn’t want to mess up this date with Tony. Tony had been off for a few days and Steve had asked JARVIS what he could do as a date with Tony. JARVIS had suggested taking him to the movies, even gave him instructions and directions on how to get to the movie theater on his motorcycle, buy the tickets, how to avoid making Tony pay at all costs, and what seat to pick for watching the movie. It all started when Tony hadn’t gotten any sleep for 4 days.

Steve went into Tony’s workshop to bring down Tony’s share of food after missing yet another team dinner because he “had work to do”. Tony was completely immersed in whatever new bow he was making for Clint. He didn’t even notice Steve had walked in and his extremely loud music had been turned down to a reasonable level. Steve walked over to where Dum-E was squeezing a poor tennis ball into nothing. U ran after a different poor tennis ball farther back in Tony’s workshop, making happy whirring sounds.

“Dum-E, go make some coffee for Tony!” Steve said in an enthusiastic hush, as not to let Tony know he was here yet, and the bot happily dropped the flat tennis ball and basically ran to the coffee machine. Steve chuckled, the bots were basically like dogs. He silently went back over to Tony, who had finished Clint's new bow, but was now looking at some blueprints of something Steve couldn’t see. Tony was sitting on his stool, in all his sweaty and greasy glory, when Steve sidled up right behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

Tony let out a little yelp and sprung up from the stool, grabbing a grease covered wrench as he spun around, ready to attack the person that somehow snuck up behind him. Steve grinned and Tony dropped the wrench, relieved it was Steve. Tony then crossed his arms and pouted, hating to be interrupted from his work.

“Tony, sweetie, don’t pout. I came down here to give you the food you missed. Here,” Steve quickly pushed the plate stacked with Bruce’s homemade lasagna in front of him and Tony, knowing that Bruce’s lasagna was one of Tony’s favorites. Tony gasped and immediately snatched the plate and fork, already shoveling it down. Steve laughed and Tony almost choked from how fast he was eating.

They both went to sit on one of the couches Tony had down there, mainly used for when Tony passed out from exhaustion, or for when Steve wanted to sketch down there. Steve quietly watched Tony enjoy his meal when Dum-E came over with a cup of coffee. Steve took it from Dum-E’s claw and patted the robot once again, grabbing a stray ball from the ground and throwing it near where U was still running around.

“Did you come down here to not only give me food, but to drag me to bed again?” Tony asked with his fork moving from his mouth to the plate at a much slower rate than before.

“Yes, but I also have another thing I need to do.”

“Wait, how many days has it been now? I can’t have gone on that long. I swear it’s only been a day, maybe two,” Tony rambled, “wait, another thing? What else is there, Capsicle? Did Thor blow up another toaster? Damnit, I just fixed the last one!”

Steve laughed, “No, Thor didn’t blow up another toaster. And no, Clint hasn’t stolen all the crackers from the pantry again. It’s something different.”

“That damn bird would have really gotten an ear full if he had stolen all the crackers again when I just made him a new bow,” Tony huffed. Steve laughed again and took Tony’s now empty plate. Steve stood up and grabbed Tony’s hand, silently willing him to walk with him. Tony rolled his eyes, but obliged anyways, following Steve into the elevator without a protest. Steve was slightly worried because usually Tony would throw a small fit and say he had to get back to work, or that he needed to finish something really quick, but he just followed Steve like a tired puppy.

When the elevator stopped at the lounge area where all the Avengers hung out, Natasha and Bruce were silently sipping tea at the table. Steve let go of Tony’s hand to get the plate into the sink to be washed later. He bid Natasha and Bruce a goodnight as he walked by again, to which both Natasha and Bruce said a quiet goodnight back. Steve went back to grab Tony to head up to their shared room for bed, but Tony was falling asleep leaning against the wall. Steve gently picked him up bridal style and took the elevator up to the room.

Steve woke Tony up enough for Tony to take a quick shower to get the grease and sweat off of him before going into the same bed as him. Tony sleepily stumbled out of the shower into Steve’s arms, which then picked him back up and carried him to the bed. Steve climbed into the bed after he set Tony inside, and they both drifted into sleep.

\--------------------

Steve woke up to Tony laying on top of him, slightly drooling on his chest. He laid there, taking in the sight of Tony completely relaxed, but it wasn’t long before Tony started to also wake up, curling ever so slightly into Steve before he stretched like a cat. Tony blearily looked around the room, and when his eyes landed on Steve, a soft smile curled at his lips. They didn’t break eye contact for quite a while; that was until Tony’s stomach grumbled for food. They both laughed and got up to go get some food at the lounge.

After they had their share of specially made Clint’s bacon and Natasha’s pancakes, Steve and Tony went back down to the workshop. Steve suddenly remembered that he never got the chance to ask Tony out on the movie date last night so he decided that now would be as good of a time as ever.

“Hey Tony?” Steve asked tentatively.

“Hm?” Tony hummed.

“Uh… Well… Would you want to… Maybe go on a date later tonight? I thought it would be nice to go see a movie with just the two of us…”

“Oh sure! What time were you thinking? What movie room were you thinking of? The one on the same floor of our bedroom, or the one in the entertainment area?”

“I thought we could see a movie in a movie theater,” Steve said, but then quickly added, “If you want to, of course.”

“Oh, that’s an even better idea! What time were you thinking because I need to be good looking for my cute date,” Tony winked at Steve.

Steve blushed and asked, “Does seven work for you, love?”

“Yes it does,” Tony winked, “I’ll be ready.”

Steve sputtered with a deep blush on his face before he headed back up to the lounge to have some time with the other Avengers until he had to get ready for the date.

\----------------------------

Back to present time, Steve was in a complete frenzy. He decided on a casual outfit, a red shirt with jeans and a pair of white converse. He knew Tony was going to get a kick out of Captain America wearing red, white, and blue.

“Hey JARVIS?” Steve asked, looking to the ceiling out of habit when talking with the AI.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Should I get Tony some flowers? Is that too much? Do I need to bring anything other than my wallet? Oh god, what do I do?” Steve started to panic.

“Captain, please calm down. Sir would appreciate any romantic gesture, no matter how small. You can decide yourself if you would like to buy Sir flowers. Captain, your wallet is the only thing you need to bring, however, you can bring your phone with you if you would like.” JARVIS calmly answered, somehow having Steve at ease.

“Thank you, JARVIS. Can you set a small reminder for 6:30 so that I can pick up some fresh flowers for Tony?”

“Of course, Captain.”

Right at 6:30, JARVIS reminded Steve of the flowers, and Steve got directions so he could walk to the flower shop. Knowing the language of flowers, he made a beautiful bouquet specifically for how he felt towards Tony. It consisted of white arbutus, forget-me-not’s, and purple aster.

When Steve got back to the tower, it was almost 7. He made his way to Tony’s room, where JARVIS had directed he currently was. Steve knocked on the door, and when Tony opened it with a smile on his face, Steve thrust the flowers in front of him, blushing already. Tony’s smile grew and Steve couldn’t believe how beautiful the man was. He was so lucky to have him. Tony took the flowers, gave Steve a kiss on the cheek, and told him to wait for a few seconds so he could put the flowers in a vase before leaving. 

Tony returned with some sunglasses on to try to disguise himself and Steve took his hand, leading them down to the garage. Steve got on the bike first, helped Tony on behind him even though Tony has been on the bike plenty of times with Steve, and Tony wrapped his arms securely around Steve.

They arrived at the theater, where Tony and Steve decided on a comedy movie. Steve already had his wallet out to pay so Tony didn’t have the chance to when they went to get the tickets. Steve paid, with some complaints from Tony, and hurried to buy popcorn for them. Tony was pouting, complaining that he should pay at least half, but Steve wasn’t going to let that happen.

Steve picked the seats JARVIS told him were the best, and gave a kiss on Tony’s forehead, before sitting down. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders when the movie Started minutes later. Throughout the movie, they would move closer to each other, until Tony was almost out of his seat and in Steve's lap.

\--------

They drove back to the tower in the night, the wind felt amazing on their faces, and their hearts were light with love. JARVIS controlled the bike to put it back in its place as Steve and Tony got off. Steve took hold on Tony’s hand again, and lead them back to their room. Tony softly hummed the way there.

They stopped at the door; Tony turned around, hand still held in Steve’s grasp. They looked at each other, not daring to move . Tony moved first, moving his hands to cup Tony’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. They both leaned in, taking a kiss from each other on the lips. It didn’t deepen, only lip to lip contact with their eyes closed. They pulled apart after a few minutes, opening their eyes to look at each other more. Steve had a light blush on his cheeks, and Tony had a bright smile, but they both had love burning in their eyes.

“So… I’ll see you later?” Steve asked.

“Steve, we share a room. You’ll be seeing me in a few hours,” Tony chuckled. “It’s like we’re high schoolers again. Only this time, I’m actually happy.”

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on how I could maybe fix something or do something differently! Thank you!


End file.
